


I know

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Jail, Jail AU, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak friendship, Oliver Queen is The Green Arrow, Oneshot, Prison, Protective Felicity Smoak, Protective Oliver Queen, Short One Shot, Team Arrow as Family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Oliver is quite possibly going to go to jail. But not if Felicity can help it.
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 4





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> Slight language warning, but very mild. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This can be read as pre olicity, if you wanted.

Oliver had just been arrested. Lance was on his case again, being lance (a typical pain in the ass for all of team arrow) and he was sitting down on one of the small interrogation desks handcuffed to the stupid table.

It had been a long day for Oliver but then felicity, his friend, came in and gave Oliver a slight feeling of hope. She had barged in, and slammed the door behind her. “Oliver, what the hell did you think you were doing?” The blonde asked.

“I have to do this. This is the only way to get lance to stop anyway.” 

“We can find another way than you possibly (most likely) going to prison. We will find another way. I swear to god, if it’s the last thing I do.” Felicity responded.

“Yeah? It’s not like you can really do much that would help. If anything, you would just make lance more weary of you”

“If you end up going to prison you can break out.” The blonde said. She was very clearly unhappy with the events that had happened leading up to this.

“Yeah, if I wanted to be on the run the rest of my life.” Oliver sighed. The man knew all about what having to be on the run was like, and he never wanted to do that again.

“I swear we will figure out a way for you to get out of here.” Felicity said.

“I know.” Oliver sighed. He knew without a doubt that his team was there for him and would help him find a solution.


End file.
